


Her savior

by ouatcharmed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, goldenswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatcharmed/pseuds/ouatcharmed
Summary: What if Henry, Emma Swan's son died in a tragic accident before the dark curse has been broken?Emma does not know what to do or where she can share her grief. Until a man shows up that understands her pain. Someone that lost his son too. A man called Rumplestiltskin.





	1. The accident

It was early in the morning as Emma Swan received a phone call. It was Regina Mills, the woman she shares custody with. Emma sat down on the floor while Regina told her what happened and she couldn't hold her tears back. She nodded softly and told Regina she would come by at noon to talk to her. She laid her phone on the floor next to her and cried. Her little boy had an accident on his way to school. Her son Henry is dead...

That same day, she went to Regina's house. Even though the two women can't get along very well, they immediately gave each other a hug. They were both devastated about their loss. Regina explained to her that he crossed the street while a car was approaching quite fast and that the little boy couldn't even make it to a hospital. They'd spent the rest of the day talking about his funeral and who could keep what. They decided to put all Henry's belongings in his room at Regina's house and that they would see what they'd do with it, later. 

After a couple of days, many people attended his funeral. He was a beloved kid. When everyone started to leave, Emma stayed at his grave, staring at it. She could hear footsteps behind her, but she was too sad to be bothered to check who it was. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"My condolences dearie" was what she heard. She turned around and looked at Mr. Gold's face. He had a little friendly smile, but Emma could tell that there was sadness in his eyes. He grieved about Henry too.  
A soft "thank you" was all Emma could bring out. Mr. Gold nodded softly. "It's always hard losing a child. If you ever need someone to talk to, I've been through the same" he said. Emma didn't understand why he would want to help her, but he did seem very genuine. Emma nodded and the man walked away. Emma watched him walk and thought about what he said. He'd been through the same? He lost his child too?


	2. Stolen Goods

Two weeks after the funeral of the little Henry, Emma had not returned to her station yet. As sheriff of the town, she did very little on actually helping the citizens. She rather spent her days in Granny's, the place that reminded her so much of Henry. She always would be drinking the strongest thing they'd have, to feel less broken. This is exactly what she did as she saw mister Gold walking in. Emma sat at a booth in the back of the diner. This gave her a view at the door, but made her fade into the back. 

Seeing mister Gold in Granny's was very unusual, since he never spent his time there. He didn't mind being alone. This time though, he went in and he looked a bit worried. He looked around the diner, clearly looking for someone. As his eyes met Emma's, he stood still for a moment. He slowly walked to her, trying not to get anyone's attention. Emma had noticed the man approaching and sat up. She tried to look less devastated and quickly drank the rest of her drink. Mister Gold took place at the booth and sat opposite her.  


"I have to report a crime miss Swan" he said. She looked at him for a moment but then shook her head.  
"Of course, what can I help with" she replied. For a moment she forgot about her duty as sheriff, as she did with all her responsibilities.  
"Someone broke into my house and stole some precious belongings. I really want them back".  
"I'll look into it later" Emma replied, knowing that she probably wouldn't look into it at all. She knew this would probably cost her her job, but she didn't really care about anything at this point anymore.  
Mister Gold stared at her for a moment but then began to speak softly.  
"I know that your son's passing away is hard, but you have to stop grieving at some point and start living again".  
Emma looked up at him and gave him a slap on the side of his face. It made her so angry that he talked about her son like it's no big deal. She felt like she could burn him in an instance, murdering him in a blink of an eye. 

Mister Gold on the other hand just looked at her. Of course, it hurt but he understood where it came from. After he'd lost his son Baelfire all those years ago, he was furious at anyone who would even dare to say anything about it.  
"I'm serious miss Swan. It's hard to pass on after a loss like this, but it can't stop you from living. You need a goal again to get over it. Like this job I have for you. All I want are my items and I know you can locate them in some way" he said, trying to show her that he understood what she was feeling.  
The fact that mister Gold didn't get angry at her surprised Emma. She listened to what he said and she thought about it. Maybe he was right. Maybe she did need something to distract her.  
"Alright" she said softly. "I'll do it".  
Mister Gold smiled and nodded. "We should start right away. The sooner you get a distraction, the better". 

They both got up and Emma glanced over at the seats where she and Henry shared their first hot cocoa together but shook her head softly. It was time she started living again. Stop grieving for her son, but never forget him.

They drove to mister Gold's house, both in their own car. As Emma parked her car, she looked up at the house. The house was pretty big and it was perfect for an entire family, but mister Gold lived there alone.   
Emma looked at the seat next to her, where Henry used to sit when they drove somewhere. She didn't want to get out of the car. She didn't want to do anything. Mister Gold startled her when he knocked on Emma's window. Emma opened her door and looked at him. "I don't want to do this right now" she said softly. Mister Gold looked into her car and nodded softly. "I understand that it's hard, but you should give it a try". He tried to convince her to do the job. Emma got out of the car and closed the door. "Is this your house?" she asked with a risen voice, trying to show him that she was okay. At least she was trying to act okay. She felt broken instead. Mister Gold nodded and they both walked to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed since mister Gold came to Emma for his stolen belongings. Emma had found who did it and she returned most of his things, but there was one thing missing. Emma knocked on his door like she had done several times that week, to discuss the case. Mister Gold opened the door and a little smile appeared when he saw her. "Miss Swan" he said friendly. "Any news about the case?". 

Emma nodded. "I found who did it. You were right. It was Moe French" she explained to him. Gold already thought it was him. Moe, also known as Maurice in the Enchanted Forest, hated Gold. Ever since his daughter went with Gold, they hated each other. Gold had explained to Emma that he could have done it and this was indeed the case. 

Emma held up a couple of plates that had been stolen. "Come in miss Swan" mister Gold politely offered. They both walked into his living room. Emma took place on his couch and looked around the room. She’d been there more often, but she kept discovering new things every time she sat there. She thought the house was beautiful and big, but she also thought it might be very lonely for mister Gold. Now that Henry is gone, she feels lonely all the time too. She still lives with Mary Margaret, but it’s just not the same. 

"The cup" mister Gold said. Emma looked up, sunken too deep into thoughts about her little boy. "The cup? What cup?" she asked a bit confused. Gold looked seriously at her. "My white and blue china cup. It's chipped".   
"Oh yes, you told me about that... I couldn't locate it". As she said that, she got angry at herself. The only thing he wanted was the thing she couldn't find. She felt stupid about it. "I found everything except the damn cup!" she almost yelled. Gold looked surprised at her, why was she so angry out of a sudden? He noticed that Emma made fists out of her hands out of anger. He softly laid his hand on her fist and looked up at her eyes. "It's just a cup dearie". 

Emma looked at Gold's hand and then up at his face. "You said it means a lot to you, I should have just found it". Her voice sounded rather firmly. Gold didn't respond at all so she continued. "I found all the other cups and the plates, but I fail at retrieving one item. I even found part of the money back, but finding a cup is too hard?". She got angrier every word she spoke. "Calm down miss Swan, you did a good job on this case" mister Gold said, trying to reassure her. "Tell me what's really going on". 

Emma looked at him and burst out in tears. "It's Henry... I miss my boy so much. I can't do anything right anymore" she said as she tried to wipe her tears away. Gold nodded. "I understand... It's hard to move on and you can't do anything without having your mind set on him all day long".   
Emma felt like he did really understand her. "How do you know?" she asked sobbing.   
"Like I said before, I lost my son too" he said. He felt horrible for her.   
She looked down and cried. "What do I do..." she let out softly. 

Gold thought for a minute, but then opened his arms and hugged her. Emma had just let it happen and cried against his shoulder. It felt good. She didn't feel alone for the first time in weeks.


	4. The beginning

"Make me feel something again... Something that isn't sadness or pain" Emma softly whispered against Gold's shoulder. Gold looked down at her beautiful green tear-filled eyes. "How?" he asked friendly. He wanted to help her so badly, ever since he'd seen her in Granny's. He felt like she was special and he knew for sure that it wasn't just because she's the savior. 

Emma looked at him for a moment. She was silent and thoughts flew through her head. This mysterious man always made her feel differently but she didn't understand what it was. She laid her hand on the back of his head, pulled him towards her and kissed him on the lips. At first, Gold was surprised by her gesture but then gave into the kiss. Emma was desperate to feel good and started unbuttoning his shirt. Gold took her hand and stopped the kiss. "What are you doing miss Swan?" he asked softly. 

"I want to feel... loved" she replied as she looked down. She felt embarrassed because it looks like he didn't want anything with her. Gold tilted his head a little, "are you sure I'm the right person for that?". Emma looked up at him "very sure". Gold softly laid his hand on the side of her breast and started kissing her again to make clear what his answer was. Emma pushed his jacket off his shoulders and intensified the kiss. She was sure that she wanted this. 

Mister Gold took her jacket off and pulled her shirt up, revealing her black bra. Emma smiled, which she hadn't done in a while, and took his tie off. Once she had got rid of his shirt, she looked at his chest. She stroked her hand over it and felt his warmth against the skin of her hand. Gold pulled her with him against the wall and placed kisses on her neck. This gave Emma a great feeling. She wasn't hurt or sad. She wasn't broken. She finally had someone to trust. Gold ran his hand down her pants and softly stroked his fingers along her core which let Emma bring out a soft moan. She quickly opened her pants and kissed Gold heavily. He took his hand back, pushed down his own pants and hers afterward. 

They undid themselves of their underwear and once they were naked, Emma laid her hand on his private parts. She moved her hand over it and kissed Gold while doing so. Gold loved the feeling and softly pressed her down against the wall. "I love you" Emma brought out before Gold started to make love to her. 

She forgot about the passing away of her son for a moment. All the pain had stopped and all she felt was trust, happiness, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so bare with me :)


End file.
